Talk:Great Knight
Moved from Talk:Axe Paladin Since this class is called Great Knight in the Japanese version, shouldn't we consider it the same class as the FE4/5/8 class? To compare to other class pages, we don't have separate pages for Dragon Knight/Dragon Master, despite more recent games using those names over Wyvern Rider/Wyvern Lord; we cover both on the one page.--Otherarrow 14:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :I think I see what you mean. Merging should be fine, but considering them the same class? I don't know...I don't think I like that because we have, for example, Duessel as a Great Knight in one game and Titania as an Axe Paladin in another. Two different classes (at least in the English version). And what about Lance Paladin and Sword Paladin? Would they be called Great Knights as well? Not sure I'm totally on board with that, but that's just me...I'd like to hear what other people think. --Aivass Remurias 17:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Lance and Sword Paladin were Glory Knight and Blade Knight, respectively. As for Titania and the like, we can simply pothole Axe Paladin to Great Knight (the way we pothole Dracoknight to Wyvern Rider on the pages for characters/games that use Dracoknight.)--Otherarrow 00:54, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, Titania is a Paladin that she uses Axes in Path of Radiance and Axe Knights like Kieran were promoted to Paladin in Path of Radiance and its kinda focuses with the same name in the sequel, but adding Axe, Lance, and Sword in the name for a Paladin. And there are like no Cavaliers in the Tellius series.-- King Marth 64 (talk • other wikis • blogs) http://i1116.photobucket.com/albums/k576/DigiPen92/th_20px-Marthsprite.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110221001435/earthbound/images/c/ca/Peace_Ness.png 05:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::In the original Japanese version, Tiamat (using Titania's Japanese name since I am referring to the Japanese version) was a Paladin in PoR, but was changed to a Great Knight in RD. The "(Weapon) Paladin" naming was made up for the localization. The fact there are no Cavaliers in the Tellius games (instead using various mounted units with different weapon types) is irrelevant.--Otherarrow 13:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm against it, partly because the Wyvern Rider/Dracoknight situation wasn't part of a branching promotion like in this case, and besides, as the name of the English class changed, the article made note of it. Why don't we just do this to the Axe Paladin page, if it isn't this way already: Axe Paladin (Great Knight in the Japanese version)...since the wiki is mainly in English I'd kind of like for the English name to take precedence, especially since we have the Titania/Duessel class situation, for example. Does that seem fair?--Aivass Remurias 19:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll be honest, I don't really get what you mean by "Titania/Duessel class situation". Titania was a Paladin in PoR. If we merge the pages, this fact wouldn't change (The same way, for example, Eliwood being a Lord in FE7 doesn't change that he was a Paladin in FE6) She was a Great Knight/Axe Paladin in RD. Or is it about how Great Knight was promotion of Cavalier in one game? In three games, it's a promotion of Axe Knight (one of them being RD, the game Tiamat is a Great Knight in) Also, it's not like we are going to say "Great Knight" on all the RD pages. It'd be Axe Paladin, the same way it's Dracoknight. And Great Knight has already been used as the English name for the class in The Sacred Stones, so it's not like you can use the "English name takes precedence" thing, since Great Knight and Axe Paladin are both English names for the class. Also, how is it a branching promotion? The only class the Axe Knight shares with another promotion chain is the Third Tier (Gold Knight), and the "Axe Knight -> Great Knight" actually comes from the Jugdral games. Sorry if I come off as rude.--Otherarrow 20:43, October 28, 2011 (UTC) So what we are going to do with this pages? Are we going to merge this page to Great Knight page or not? Fabsu93 17:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Axe Paladin vs Great Knight Why did we decide to merge these articles and have the discussion page blanked? First, there is no translation issue, as Great Knight and Axe Paladin are both English names from two different English games. They use different weapons, too (Axe Paladins just use axes), clearly they are different classes. We already have Blade Paladins, Lance Paladins, and Bow Paladins so I'm not clear on this.--Aivass Remurias 20:23, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :The Blade, Lance, and Bow Paladins aren't named after other classes in any version of the game, so we have nothing to move them to/merge them with. Besides, Great Knights use just axes in Seisen no Keifu and Thracia 776. The split between "uses just axes" and "uses all three" is either 2 to 2 or 3 to 2, considering on if you count Axe Paladin. Forgive me if I come off as snobbish or "wetbow" or anything, but Axe Paladins and Great Knights are considered the same thing in the Japanese versions. The different name is something made up solely for the English versions of RD, presumably because having former Paladins from PoR become not Paladins would confuse people or something. If Great Knight had not been in The Sacred Stones, we could probably justify just having the class at Axe Paladin.--Otherarrow 21:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't really agree for several reasons, but at the moment I will try and let it go for now.--Aivass Remurias 00:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Undid an edit. Someone seemingly deleted half of the page. If you wanna remake whatever change you were trying to make, that's chill, but I'd appreciate it if you could do so without deleting all of the tables 14:42, July 23, 2019 (UTC)Chelsbellz